


Tell me the Truth

by TheMangledSans0508



Series: Adventure Time [5]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mutual Pining, Talking, basically I am supposed to be doing school work but im not, see yall when i flunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMangledSans0508/pseuds/TheMangledSans0508
Summary: The last thing Marceline expects is a call from Bonnie asking if she's a bad person.
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Series: Adventure Time [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070801
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Tell me the Truth

“Hey, Peebles-”

“Marceline, am I a bad person?” Bonnie’s voice was soft and Marceline felt the need to have eyes on her, make sure she wasn’t doing anything dumb, or isolating herself in her lab, or drinking excessively. She was prone to all three when she was upset.

“Bonnie, where are you?”

“I’m just sitting in my room, Marcy. Am I a bad person?”

“I mean, I think you have a good heart. Sometimes you just make bad decisions. You think them through scientifically, not emotionally. Did something happen?”

“Phoebe said some things. Things I’d thought about, but no one had ever said to me. Except you.”

“Is Phoebe your new girlfriend or something?”

“Finn’s ex-girlfriend. The princess of the Fire Kingdom. She’s fifteen. Earlier today I may have attempted to deceive her in order to sabotage the armory of the Fire Kingdom and she may have caught me. In that completely hypothetical situation, she may have stated I did not have issues getting along with people for any reason other than I was bad. Such a conclusion would have explained many coincidences that occurred in this potential situation’s timeline.”

“So, you’re trying to figure out if you’re actually bad.”

“And I figured that the best person to ask was someone who did not have the best experience with me.” Marceline stayed silent.

“Ditto to you, you’ve seen the worst side of me. Bonnie, do you want me to come over right now? Do you need someone?” 

“I don’t know. Marcy, I-”

“S’kay Bon. I just thought I’d offer. If you ever need me, I’m here.”

“Thank you. I’ll call you when I wake up from a quick nap, maybe we can hang out a bit.”

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Marceline hung up the phone and sighed. “I love you, Bonnie.”

Somewhere across Ooo, an identical three words were uttered.

“I love you, Marcy.”


End file.
